An Awkward Night
by ThePokemonMage
Summary: Since her guest room lacks an actual bed, Celebi brings out an air mattress for her companions to rest on while they stay over for a trip. When everyone tries to go to sleep, stuff happens. (Human AU. Slash. Established ActaeonShipping. Rated for language. Loosely based off of a prompt. Pointless humor and friendship)


**A/N: Bad title aside, I'm writing this when I should be studying oops. Also, for once I'm doing an ActaeonShipping fic that's pretty much in Celebi's point of view. Also, loosely based off of a prompt.**  
**Prompt: Imagine your OTP is sharing an air mattress. Person A is already asleep on it. Person B comes back but is tired and they fall onto the mattress launching Person A into the air. (note: the prompt isn't worded exactly so if anyone can find how it's supposed to be worded that would really help, thanks)**  
**Warning: Slash. Language. Established ActaeonShipping. AU. Takes place in some apartment. Humanized. Kinda lazy cause I really wanna get this up and I'm writing it last minute.**  
**Disclaimer: I will never own Pokemon, nor will I ever own the Mystery Dungeon Spinoffs.**  
**Other: My math teacher's April Fools Joke was setting out this tray that apparently had brownies. Once you lift the paper towel, you see brown e's. yEAH**

* * *

Celebi rubbed the back of her head as Grovyle laid out some pillows and blankets on the air mattress.

"I'm really sorry I don't have an actual bed in my guest room," The pinkette said, nervously laughing. "I'm also sorry for only having one air mattress.

"Oh, it's cool," Grovyle replied, patting down a pillow. "We really should have given another heads up about this trip."

Celebi snickered. "Typical. Anyway, where's Dusknoir? Out getting food or is he really late?"

"Probably both."

"Well, if you need me, I'll be in kitchen. Working on stuff."

"Whatever."

* * *

It was around nine a'clock when Dusknoir arrived, backpack slung over his shoulder, one hand carrying a douffle bag the other carrying a grocery bag. Celebi looked up from her computer, gazing at her tired friend.

"You're here late. Grovyle arrived here about three hours ago," She stated.

Dusknoir groaned. "I know, I know. Got stuck in traffic and other things."  
He plopped the grocery bag on the kitchen table before leaning against it. He stayed there for a while Celebi continued to type away before breaking the silence.

"Is Grovyle already settled in the guest room?" He asked.

Celebi nodded. "Probably asleep. Oh, and, sorry to say this, but you gotta share the air matress with him."

For a moment, Dusknoir said nothing, as if he were thinking about what his friend just said. He looked at her in a rather confused look, which in turn, confused Celebi. She wondered what prompted such a response and it only grew as Dusknoir seemed to smirk.

"Alright. I don't mind," he remarked. "Well, good night."

"Right," Celebi said a bit too cautiously. "Good night."

She slowly closed her laptop before slipping it underneath her arm, then hastily returned to her room. She could hear Dusknoir enter the guest room, placing his stuff somwhere. Although muffled, she managed to hear Grovyle's voice. Unsurprisingly, he seemed rather annoyed that the noirette arrived late instead of around the same time he did. It almost made her laugh. Then the voices became hushed and she swore she heard Grovyle let out whimper. She contemplated on whether or not to eavesdrop but ultimately decided against it. Celebi carefully placed her laptop on her desk before slipping in her bed, melting into the bedsheets. She would have drifted off into sleep had it not been for a sudden slam and yelp from the guest room. She immediately bolted up and ran to the guest room, but paused to listen. Again, the voices were muffled and slightly hushed. She heard Grovyle let out a brief moan of pain before hearing Dusknoir let out what appeared to be an apology.

_Wait a minute. _Celebi thought over the situation presented. _Wait a fucking minute._  
She thought the worse.  
No, correction. She thought the vulgar.

She burst through the door, screaming, "IF YOU TWO ARE DOING WHAT I THINK YOU ARE DOING, YOU GOT ANOTHER... Thing... Coming..."

Celebi's voice fell in an almost decrescendo like way. Grovyle was a foot or so away from the mattress, rubbing his head, a pained look on his face, Dusknoir at his side. The two stared at their friend for while, not one saying a word. Celebi blinked a few times. She looked at the situation presented, trying to process it. She sighed.

"What happened?" She asked, slightly annoyed.

"Well, I decided to fall on the air mattress as if it were a cozy bed, " Dusknoir explained. "Which for some strange reason, resulted in Grovyle here falling off to the side."

Celebi quirked an eyebrow. "Really?"

Grovyle nodded. "Yeah. Kinda hurts, but not that much. It'll go away soon."

Celebi weakly smiled at that. "Well, as long as you two aren't dying or doing anything else, I can sleep in peace."

Dusknoir tilted his head. "Doing anything else?"

"Oh! Uh," Celebi blushed. "N-Nevermind. Just go... Back... to... sleep..."

She trailed off, noticing a strange mark on Grovyle's neck.

It hit her.

"A-Are you two together or s-something?!" She sputtered out.

The two men looked confused. "You didn't know?"

Celebi just stared at them, a look of shock and maybe disbelief on her face. Then, she frowned. "Fuck it. I'm going to bed. If you two are going screw, keep it down."

She slipped out, closing the door, groaning. She froze, before re-entering. "Just so you know, Dusknoir..."

The noirette froze as he helped Grovyle stand up. "Y-Yes?"

Celebi pointed at Grovyle. "Hurt him, I'll hurt you. Understand?"

Dusknoir nodded. "Y-Yes."

"Good! Now sleep!" She snapped. She momentarily stared the scene. Dusknoir was looking over Grovyle, as if to make sure he wasn't hurt. The greenette was smiling, reassuring him. Celebi rolled her eyes, then left.

She made her way to her room and plopped on her bed, sighing. As she stared at the ceiling, a smile formed on her face."Fucking dorks."

* * *

**A/N: I was bored and wanted to write this.**


End file.
